Cover
by AnimeFTW
Summary: Set before the last three episodes of DBZ. Pan has decided to hide from her mother to avoid trying on clothes. No, she does not hide under her covers!


A/N: This is my first fanfiction, and it's a one-shot, so if it seems bad… there's my excuse. This story takes place before the last three episodes of DBZ.

Disclaimer: Vegeta- "This insignificant Earthling does not own the rights to anything Dragon Ball Z- related; she is too unimportant!"

Me- "You don't have to be so mean!" (Wails at Vegeta's bluntness)

* * *

Piccolo was at the waterfall where he resided. He was meditating as usual, until he felt a familiar Ki coming to where he was. Surprisingly, it wasn't Goku, Gohan, or Goten, but- 

"Pan?" He said out loud, with a slight frown on his face. "Why would she fly over here, where I am, by herself?"

Ever since Pan was born, whenever Piccolo was in the area, she was always accompanied by at least one of the Sons, be it Goku, Gohan, Goten, Videl, or Chi Chi.

_The first three people don't see a problem with me being around Pan; they just stay with her to see if she will feel comfortable around me… the women, on the other hand… ugh…_

Videl still had to get comfortable around the Namek; it was only ten years ago when she first met him. As a result, she didn't feel that Pan was safe around Piccolo, even though Gohan tries to reassure her. Piccolo could understand that- it took a while for most of the people he knew to not feel threatened around him.

Chi Chi, on the other hand, was a completely different story; she still hated Piccolo, and would never even let him come near Pan when he was visiting, whenever she happened to be around them.

_I still can't figure out how one Earthling can still have so much hatred over the years…_

His thoughts were cut off when he noticed Pan was in sight.

_Why is she coming here again?_

* * *

35 minutes ago… 

Pan was flying around the area of her home; she had been at it all day, and it was almost sunset. She had a lot of energy in her small body- she may only be four years old, but she was also a quarter Saiyan, and she sparred with her grandfather and uncle, and on rare occasions, her father.

_I want to spar with Grandpa again- he has so much power, and I want to see if I improved from one month ago._

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her mother calling for her.

"Pan! Come inside! I have some dresses I want you to try on!"

Pan flew down with a frown on her face.

_I am not a girly girl,_ she thought. _I don't care about dresses._

"I need to find a place to go to for cover," she said out loud. "Where should I go? Capsule Corp. is out, and so is Kame House- what other choices do I have left?"

She thought about this for three minutes, while Videl was still calling for Pan. After two more minutes of thinking, she got her answer.

"I'll go to Piccolo! The guys always say good things about him, and from them I know he's a nice guy once you get to know him. Plus, Mom would never think about going to him to ask where I am."

With that resolve in her mind, she flew off to where she knew Piccolo would be.

* * *

Present time- 

Videl was still calling for Pan when Gohan arrived from work.

"Hi, Videl," he greeted his wife.

"Gohan, I called Pan to try on some dresses, but she isn't coming when I call her!" Videl decided to skip the greeting and tell her husband what was on her mind.

"It's not like Pan to disobey you," Gohan said. "I'll go look for her."

With that said, Gohan left to look for his daughter.

"I bet I know where she went," he smirked as he sped off to where he used to sneak off to when he was a kid.

* * *

Pan was flying when she saw the waterfall and the purple-and-white-clad Namek. She landed a yard in front of the Namek, who was now standing. 

"Hi, Piccolo!" Pan greeted, smiling.

"Pan." Piccolo replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom wants me to try on clothes, but I don't want to do that, so I came here for cover," Pan explained. "Besides, I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Piccolo answered. "However… do you really think I would help you hide from your mother?"

"Please?" Pan asked. "I won't bother you from whatever you do, I promise!"

"Sorry kid," Piccolo responded, "but I can't hide you. Someone will come here looking for you."

"Really?" Pan asked, disappointed that her idea wasn't as good as she thought it was; Piccolo only nodded.

Before Pan could say anything else, she and Piccolo felt a Ki coming in.

"Someone's coming!" Pan said in alarm.

Before Piccolo could even open his mouth, Pan flew behind him, moved his cape, and latched onto his back, the cape completely covering her once it fell back.

"Hey!" Piccolo said, in response to Pan's action, trying to reach her to pull her off.

"I'm not here," Pan whispered.

"What?" Piccolo asked.

One minute later, Gohan landed in front of Piccolo. Piccolo put his hands to his sides before Gohan saw him.

"Hey, Piccolo!" Gohan greeted the Namek, a smile on his face.

Pan squirmed a little after hearing her father's voice, and Piccolo twitched a little. Gohan didn't notice, however.

"Gohan." Piccolo responded. "What brings you here?"

"It seems that Pan has decided to fly away from Videl when she called her," Gohan explained. "Have you seen her?"

Pan now had a strong grip on Piccolo's gi, and she was fidgeting.

"Stop fidgeting!" Piccolo said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Gohan asked.

_She really doesn't want to be found,_ Piccolo thought. _Well, I guess I'll humor her… Just. This. Once._

"I said I haven't seen her all day," Piccolo lied; Pan's grip lessened and she stopped moving altogether.

"Really?" Gohan said. "I thought that she would come here to hide, since she knows Videl wouldn't fly here."

"I guess she just thought of a better place for cover," Piccolo lied again.

"Well, if you see her, tell her to come home; it's sunset already!" Gohan replied.

Piccolo nodded to show he heard him. After saying goodbye, Gohan left; only after he was out of sight and out of earshot, five minutes later, did Piccolo speak.

"You can let go now."

Pan let go, and walked in front of the Namek.

"Thanks," she said, smiling. "What made you decide to help me?"

"The fact that you latched onto me before I could protest was one reason," Piccolo answered, "and the grip you had on me made me realize that you really didn't want to be found, so I decided to cover for you. But that was the first and last time I intend to help you lie to your parents. There will be no more tries after this, understand?" At the end of his sentence, he had a stern look on his face.

"Yes, sir," Pan replied, looking sad.

"Good," Piccolo said, still with a stern expression.

Pan turned to go home, when she heard Piccolo say something.

"Your grandmother, on the other hand… if you plan to hide from her, you know where to find me."

Pan looked shocked for a moment. When she understood what Piccolo meant, she looked absolutely joyful. She flew up to Piccolo, hugged him around his neck, and kissed him on his cheek. Piccolo's eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and his cheeks were immediately dashed with a purple hue; he was blushing.

"Thank you!" Pan called back as she flew on home.

* * *

"Pan Son, where have you been?" an angry Videl scolded her daughter, who was not feeling guilty at all. 

Gohan smiled knowingly; he knew Pan was with Piccolo all along- she couldn't mask her Ki yet. He decided to play dumb though, since he could tell she really didn't want to go home to try on some dresses.

"I was at a place," Pan said, still grinning.

"What place?" Videl asked.

"A place for cover!" Pan responded.

* * *

While Pan was being 'punished', the Namek finally got over the shock that the little four-year-old quarter Saiyan set on him. He put a hand over where Pan had kissed him. 

"Kids," Piccolo said, with a genuine smile on his face. "They'll always surprise you, no matter how much you've prepared to not be surprised."

* * *

A/N: That was my first fanfiction. I had this idea in my head for a while, and I wanted to post it. Anyways… can you, my reviewers, give me any suggestions, tips on writing skills, anything? Please review my story, since I would love to hear how you feel about it, and give your tips via review or PM. However, no flames allowed; they will be used to cook the food that the Saiyans eat. 


End file.
